The Winding Path
by Section 3
Summary: Years after the supposed defeat of Vaatu and Unalaq, Korra is a changed individual…
1. Chapter 1

I've always wondered why there was a lack of darker Korra fanfics on this site. (Although I must admit to one or two prominent ones existing).

I feel we need more… depth. Also, please feel free to correct any issues in naming or cultural errors I might make. I'm Korean-American, but I don't know much about Asian culture. (Just some random history).

* * *

Five Years.

That's how long I've occupied this one, plain room. I chose the spiritual path… a path of releasing past ties and bonds… a journey of sacrifice and humility.

Did I choose Republic City? No… I knew the only rational choice was, and is, the Western Air Temple. This is an oasis, the pyre where I was reborn… _changed_… yes, that does seem more conducive.

"Sifu Korra?"

Without looking, or even flinching, I said, "Yes, Sun?"

"I have a communiqué addressed to you… and it's from Master Tenzin. Shall I…"

Snapping up, I whispered, "Please".

Leaving the letter, the junior acolyte receded.

I could only fathom what could prompt Tenzin to send me a message… and five years after I embarked on my spiritual journey? Something was certainly aloof.

As I slowly opened the letter, my heart skipped a beat.

No… no. This can't be happening…

_Dear Avatar Korra,_

_ I regret to inform you that I am not Tenzin, but in fact a new grand master of the 'real' Order of the White Lotus, Chiang Kai Shek. As this message officially does not exist, I'll cut to the chase: While you were 'connecting' to your spiritual abilities, the 'real' organization has observed an imbalance in the cosmic order. I understand that, as the Avatar, it is your duty to have the most complete spiritual and elemental mastery possible, but you must also remember that it is your duty to keep the spiritual, and most importantly, physical balance in check. _

_The age of industrialization brought upon the world an unprecedented age of peace and prosperity, along with its own set of perils... unfortunately, the severing of the barrier with the spirit world, by none other than you yourself, only served to exacerbate spiritual disorder. As your duty to the world is your first priority, I request that you meet a delegation from the Order, headed by me, to discuss the events that have led to this imbalance. I expect to see you in two weeks at the fringes of the Southern Air Temple._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Chiang Shek_

What did I do wrong… most importantly, what did I _miss_?

There's only one way to find out…

* * *

So, what do you think of the set-up so far? Should I make a darker theme, or try to brighten up the mood a bit…

Also, don't worry; team avatar isn't finished _just_ yet…

And, as always, please leave some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Often it does seem a pity that Noah and his party did not miss the boat."_

_Mark Twain  
_

* * *

**Two days later, riding on Naga. Mountain ranges.**

It was a dark, soundless night. All in all, just like her room…

Already well on her way to approach the outer fringes of the southern air temple, she had all the time in the world to contemplate how cosmic disorder had ensued…

Damn it… think relatively, Korra. You're getting ahead of yourself again. It's a… it's a… - _sob -_ ch-childish habit.

_Damn it…_ DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T THE WORLD LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE! I'VE DONE THE CODIFIED DUTIES AND RITES OF BECOMING AN AVATAR! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Suddenly, a wizened voice pierced the air, "I'm afraid that the winds of change never settle, young avatar."

Coming to an abrupt halt, Naga turned to her left and let out a low growl…

Korra exclaimed, "Who are you!?"

Parting leaves with an unseen aura, an ancient spirit appeared in front of her, instantly pacifying Naga.

"Avatar Korra, you may have lost your connection to your past lives, but that does not mean that you lost _all _connections to the spirit world. Therefore, as a guide of the avatar in your past life, I must assume the duty of spiritual mentor…"

Korra stuttered, "Wh-What happened to your face… it's… it's _gone_."

Simply _looking…_ no, _facing her_, he said, "You will know when the time is right. What I came here to do is warn you. All is not as it seems… never neglect your own spiritual link to the past, present, and future, but use them wisely."

Fading away, the spirit left a bewildered Korra in its wake…

"What. Just. Happened."

Composing her mind, she thought, "Meditation… yes. I think I'll meditate on this…"

As she dismounted Naga, she earthbent herself a nice, flat surface to meditate. She quickly slipped into… no, NO! NOT AGAIN!

It was a void… an empty, devoid box and the only other people in here vicinity was… _faceless white lotus guards._

As they all faced her, a disembodied voice shattered the vacuum, "From time immemorial, we have been watching. Thinking. Contemplating what this world, pregnant with opportunities, could provide to all forgotten spirits. Avatar Korra. Your time in this world is coming to a close, and you are powerless to stop the tides of change! Koh, rise and grace this sacred peak with your eons of wisdom! RISE!"

Snapping out of her meditative state, she looked at a worried Naga, saying, "It's all right Naga, just a little… message."

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated. Prepare for the actually story to start soon.**


End file.
